


The Name Game!

by PokemonKatt



Category: Blustone (Video Game), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Name Changes, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: A chat style one shot. Some random peeps are here.
Relationships: Alan | Alain/Karl Steiner (Blustone), France (Hetalia)/Monsieur Pierre (Pokemon), Nikei Yomiuri/Mikado Sannoji, Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore/Sebastian Michaelis, Russia (Hetalia)/Kain (Blustone), Shinguji Korekiyo/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 5





	The Name Game!

**Author's Note:**

> WorldChamp38 - Katt  
> MegaSweetheart - Augustine  
> IBeASadBean - Alain  
> KingOfTheKeys - Pierre  
> SteelyBodyguard - Kain  
> ImmortalOne - Karl  
> DaBigBoss - Captain (Richie)  
> Demon_Mittens - Sebastian  
> YaLikeSalt - Korekiyo  
> HamsterBoi - Gundham  
> Honhon - France  
> MotherRussia - Russia  
> GimmeGimmeMore - Netherlands  
> Corrupt.exe - Sol  
> BangBang - Hunter  
> SpillTheTeaBish - Nikei  
> MagicMan - Mikado  
> (These are the main names, not the name game names.)

**WorldChamp38 made a temporary chat: The Name Game.**

WorldChamp38: Ok then, welcome!

SpillTheTeaBish: I hate you.

MegaSweetheart: Why are we here?

DaBigBoss: I am very uncomfortable right now.

WorldChamp38: Give me a sec. Time for the name change!

**WorldChamp38 changed 17 usernames.**

FuckedALampOnce: What?

FuckedALampOnce: WHAT THE FUCK?!

EatsCheeseAt3AM: Wonder what mine is.

EatsCheeseAt3AM: ...oh.

LikesWearingSkirts: Haha!

NearlyDiedToADonut: HAHA!

WorldChamp38: Start guessing.

CriedAtHighSchoolMusical: Hmm...

SwallowedACoinOnce: WHO CRIES AT HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL?!

WetsTheBed: Huh...NearlyDiedToADonut might be Korekiyo.

WorldChamp38: Nope.

NearlyDiedToADonut: WetsTheBed has to be Pierre.

WorldChamp38: Nope.

WetsTheBed: Oh, then there's more than one here.

FuckedALampOnce: It's a running issue.

FuckedALampOnce: SHIT!

WasDepressed: **_HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_**

NearlyDiedToADonut: Pierre, wtf?!

**WorldChamp38 changed a username: FuckedALampOnce - > KingOfTheKeys**

KingOfTheKeys: I WAS DRUNK!

WearsLingerie: Oh yeah, I do remember that, mon amour.

HasAGermanyBodyPillow: FRANCE!

WorldChamp38: Correct.

**WorldChamp38 changed a username: WearsLingerie - > Honhon**

Honhon: Good work.

ListensToRapMusic: Germany. Body pillow. Netherlands?

HasAGermanyBodyPillow: FUCK!

WorldChamp38: Yep.

**WorldChamp38 changed a username: HasAGermanyBodyPillow - > GimmeGimmeMore**

GimmeGimmeMore: I hate you, Russia.

**WorldChamp38 changed a username: ListensToRapMusic - > MotherRussia**

WasDepressed: All the nations are out already? Wow.

ShotHimselfInTheFoot: F.

HasAMyLittlePonyHomescreen: F.

LikesToWhipHisBoyfriend: F.

LikesToDressSlutty: F.

GimmeGimmeMore: THOSE FOUR ARE GOLDEN! I'M CRYING!

NearlyDiedToADonut: LikesWearingSkirts is Karl!

**WorldChamp38 changed a username: LikesWearingSkirts - > ImmortalOne**

ImmortalOne: Shit.

PissedInASink: CriedAtHighSchoolMusical...I'm going to guess is Nikei???

**WorldChamp38 changed a username: CriedAtHighSchoolMusical - > SpillTheTeaBish**

WetsTheBed: HAHAHA!

SpillTheTeaBish: Shut up or I reveal you.

WetsTheBed: Ok, I'll stop...

WasDepressed: Ugh, who would pee in a sink???

PissedInASink: It was an emergency.

LikesToWhipHisBoyfriend: GUNDHAM, you could've waited, you know.

**WorldChamp38 changed a username: PissedInASink - > HamsterBoi**

HamsterBoi: OnQ

WetsTheBed: Wtf, Gundham?

HamsterBoi: I might be a demon, but I still have limits.

SwallowedACoinOnce: EatsCheeseAt3AM is definitely the Captain.

**WorldChamp38 changed a username: EatsCheeseAt3AM - > DaBigBoss**

DaBigBoss: That means SwallowedACoinOnce is Kain.

**WorldChamp38 changed a username: SwallowedACoinOnce - > SteelyBodyguard**

SteelyBodyguard: GG, Captain.

ImmortalOne: Did you really swallow a coin???

SteelyBodyguard: Yeah.

HasAMyLittlePonyHomescreen: I found a rifle!

ShotHimselfInTheFoot: Can I have it back?

HasAMyLittlePonyHomescreen: HUNTER!

**WorldChamp38 changed a username: ShotHimselfInTheFoot - > BangBang**

BangBang: At least I don't have a MLP homescreen, SOL!

**WorldChamp38 changed a username: HasAMyLittlePonyHomescreen - > Corrupt.exe**

Corrupt.exe: Fuck you.

BangBang: Please do.

WasDepressed: Not here. >n<

NearlyDiedToADonut: Calm down, bro.

KingOfTheKeys: AH! AUGUSTINE AND ALAIN!

**WorldChamp38 changed two usernames: WasDepressed - > MegaSweetheart + NearlyDiedToADonut -> IBeASadBean**

KingOfTheKeys: Wait a sec. Augustine, when were you depressed???

MegaSweetheart: I don't want to explain...

KingOfTheKeys: Ok.

WorldChamp38: Looks like it's the final three. Say ai.

LikesToDressSlutty: Ai.

LikesToWhipHisBoyfriend: Ai.

WetsTheBed: Ai.

WorldChamp38: Alright. Anyone?

HamsterBoi: Kiyo.

LikesToWhipHisBoyfriend: Hm?

HamsterBoi: AHA!

**WorldChamp38 changed a username: LikesToWhipHisBoyfriend - > YaLikeSalt**

WorldChamp38: Sebastian and Mikado are the last ones left.

SpillTheTeaBish: Let's end this. WetsTheBed is Mikado.

**WorldChamp38 changed a username: WetsTheBed - > MagicMan**

WorldChamp38: That leaves one.

HamsterBoi: Sebastian, why?

LikesToDressSlutty: Why not?

HamsterBoi: Why?!

LikesToDressSlutty: Why not?

HamsterBoi: THAT'S NOT A FUCKING ANSWER! WHY?!

LikesToDressSlutty: I like to draw attention to my body. ;)

**WorldChamp38 changed a username: LikesToDressSlutty - > Demon_Mittens**

WorldChamp38: Any last words before I close the chat?

KingOfTheKeys: Mikado, let's have a 1-1 after the chat closes, I can give some advice if you wish.

MagicMan: That would be great!

GimmeGimmeMore: Do I get paid for this.

WorldChamp38: Nope.

GimmeGimmeMore: ÒnÓ

WorldChamp38: Alright. Bye guys.

**WorldChamp38 enabled view only mode.**


End file.
